


Deal With the Devil

by nightingvle



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, Kyoko is a detective, celeste is famous for gambling and a suspected con artist, kyoko may or may not have a crush on her suspect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 05:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightingvle/pseuds/nightingvle
Summary: In which Kyoko runs into a problem during an investigation, andtheCelestia Ludenberg offers her a deal.





	Deal With the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this beautiful fan art!! https://ministarfruit.tumblr.com/post/182931492055/femslashfeb-2019-day-20-hate

After months of investigating, days she thought she would be forced to give up the case, she finally has everything she needs. Just behind that door are the files that will incriminate her suspect, and all she needs to do is walk in and take it. It’s a relief to be done at last, as much as she wishes not to think like that, for the reason behind that feeling isn’t something she’d ever admit to anyone else. No matter how many cases she tries to throw herself into, it seems the only one she can find herself interested in is the one surrounding _her_, the famous gambler who somehow manages to slip from her grasp each time.

Even when she should be more focused on doing her job, the other woman is always on her mind. All Kyoko can think about is her voice, the way she twirls a strand of hair between her fingers when she’s thinking, her extravagant outfits, and the way her lips curl up when she sees the detective, like a cat finding her prey. She should be frustrated by her elusiveness, but a part of her can’t help but admire her abilities, to enjoy the chase and the games she plays. But Kyoko shouldn’t be thinking of things like that, not ever, but especially not now, when a key item to her investigation is just within reach.

Clearing her mind, the detective pushes the door open and glances about the room. It’s simple enough for an office space. There’s a desk covered in papers and other clutter towards the back, overlooked by a shelf with books that look as if they haven’t been touched in years. On the other side of the room is a couch with a pair of seats in front of it, complimented with decorative pillows.

The most obvious place to look would be the desk, and so she makes her way over there. She files through the papers scattered about, glancing over them as quickly as she can to confirm whether they’re needed or not. All the papers she doesn’t need are placed in a neat pile to the side, growing larger and larger until there’s barely anything left to look through. This is going to be more difficult than she thought.

Kyoko turns to the bookshelf, looking for just one spot cleared of dust to confirm her next theory. Before she can consider it any further, she hears the office door close from behind her and she quickly whips around to face whoever happened to walk in.

As if summoned by her earlier thoughts, Kyoko looks across the room to see the infamous gambler herself standing in the room, hands clasped together in front of her. She’s wearing a dark, victorian style dress with ruffles running through the skirt and the sleeves, paired with an assortment of gothic jewelry. Black tights cover her legs and she wears a pair of heels with a small ribbon tied over them. The detective can’t help but admire every detail.

“Celestia Ludenberg,” she says, instinctively reaching for her handcuffs. The gambler only stands there, and Kyoko knows then that trying anything would be pointless. Her hand falls back to her side. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh, detective, you wound me.” She fakes a gasp. “Perhaps I just wanted to see how you were, is that so wrong? Come to think of it, you didn’t even bother asking how I am.”

“That’s not what you came here for and we both know it.”

Celeste’s lips curve into that familiar smirk as she steps forward. Kyoko takes a step back, causing the other woman to tilt her head, but she doesn’t push further. 

“I think I should be asking you that,” Celeste answers. “Is there something you’re looking for, perhaps?”

Kyoko’s nails dig into her palms when she realizes what the other woman is implying. Those files should have been on the desk. She thought they were moved somewhere else in the room but no, of course they weren’t. She should have expected this really, when Celestia walked in looking as if she held all the cards.

“Where are they?” She demands.

“Ah, so I was correct, then.” She smiles, looking far too pleased with herself. “Where do you think they are, detective?”

Kyoko glances around and upon spotting nothing nothing obviously suspicious, she sighs. Of course this won’t be easy. It wouldn’t be fun, otherwise. Perhaps they’re not even in this room anymore, though she’s sure they’re still somewhere in this building. Celeste isn’t beyond cheating to get what she wants, but so far her games with the detective have been fair, besides the odds conveniently being in her favor each time.

She should be more focused on finding the files, but there’s another question on her mind. It would help her understand the other woman more, for better or for worse. As much as she tries to tell herself it’s to help with catching the infamous gambler at last, Kyoko knows that’s nothing but a lie.

“Why?” Kyoko asks at last.

“Hmm?” 

“Why did you hide the files? What interest do you have in them?” Kyoko clarifies, putting a finger to her chin as she ponders over the question. “I can’t imagine you did so _just_ to get to me. There are many other ways to do that, after all. This doesn’t seem like the most appealing opportunity to do so.”

“Mm, you are full of questions, aren’t you? I suppose I shouldn’t be so surprised. You aren’t my favorite detective for no reason.”

“Just answer the question,” she says, doing her best to not blush upon hearing those words.

“You’re persistent as well, I see.” Celeste sighs. “Does it really matter?”

Kyoko nods, refusing to let the matter go.

“Very well,” she relents. “I have an interest in this case because your suspect is an associate of mine, one who I have no intention of letting off this easily.”

Kyoko is about to question her further, wondering what they could have possibly done to invoke her anger, when Celeste’s nose twitches and she grimaces, as if encountering something unpleasant. There’s a look that flashes in her eyes, one Kyoko can not name, but the expression disappears before she can comment on it.

The look surprises Kyoko. She has heard of the gambler’s wrath, of course, but never saw it first hand. Her experiences with the woman are always far more… pleasant, if they can be called that. 

“You aren’t planning to do something illegal, I hope,” Kyoko says with a smirk, implying the opposite. 

She chooses not to question her motives for wanting to see the man suffer further. The glimpse she caught of Celeste’s anger was more than enough for her.

“You would like that, wouldn’t you?” Celeste offers her a smirk in return. “But no, things do not have to turn out that way. As much as I despise the man, I’m willing to leave him in your hands.”

The detective narrows her eyes. It’s not like the other woman to simply give her what she wants so easily, especially regarding a matter such as this.

“Your generosity doesn’t come without a price, I imagine.”

“Ah, detective, you know me so well!” She smiles brightly. “You are correct. I do want something in return, but surely it is worth the reward.”

“And what is it you want?” Kyoko crosses her arms.

Celestia steps closer and the detective is tempted to take another step back, but she stops herself. Instead, she simply stands there, watching her every move in case she tries something. The gambler stands on the other side of the desk, giving the detective a curious look as she leans forward, elbows on the desk as she rests her head in her hands. This can’t be good.

After a long pause, she finally answers.

“A kiss.”

Kyoko has always considered herself good at keeping her emotions in check and even better at concealing them. Some people even think her emotionless. But now, hearing what the other girl wants, she can’t stop her eyes from widening, nor the blush warming her cheeks. That was… unexpected, to say the least.

She can’t bring herself to say anything, and so Celeste continues.

“You could search this place top to bottom. I wouldn’t put it past you, of course. Your determination, among many other traits, is something of yours I admire.” The woman smiles sweetly, as if the words aren’t mere flattery. Kyoko brushes that thought aside. “But that would take hours you don’t want to waste, correct? And there is the possibility that you won’t ever find where I’ve hidden them.”

Kyoko simply stares at her, not quite sure how to respond. Questions swarm her mind as she wonders why she would ask for something like _that_ when there are plenty of other more useful things she could get out of her. It pays well to have a detective wrapped around your finger, after all. But most of all, she wonders why the deal sounds so exciting to her.

Celeste giggles as she awaits an answer. “The choice is yours, detective.”

Without thinking, she steps around the desk, coming face to face with the gambler. The only other times she had ever been this close to her were right before she escaped but this time, she does not leave. The other woman only watches her with a curious look.

“There are a lot more useful things you could ask of me,” Kyoko says. “Why a kiss?”

“I think I’ve given you more than enough information. I do need to keep some of my secrets.” She smirks. “I wouldn’t want you to become disinterested in me if I were to lose my air of mystery, after all.”

Kyoko should deny that she’s even interested in her in the first place, but she finds herself unable to lie to herself or the other woman that way. Even if she doesn’t understand it herself, she’s certainly interested in the gambler, and in more than just a detective investigating her suspect kind of way.

“Very well,” she settles on. “But how do I know I can trust you?”

“I suppose I can’t blame you for thinking that way, I would also be suspicious were I in your position,” Celeste answers. “But I promise you, my dear detective, this is no trap. I’m offering you a deal we could both benefit from, that is all.”

She narrows her eyes but doesn’t question her further. It seems pointless and truthfully, her mind is focused on other matters, even if the possibility of being betrayed should be more important to her. Her eyes drift towards the other woman’s lips, painted a dark, purplish red. She can’t look away and the offer is all too tempting in this moment, even if the more sensible side of her is telling her not to take it. Such a deal would be unprofessional.

The gambler leans in close, her surprisingly warm breath grazing her cheek as she goes to whisper in her ear. She lingers there for just a moment, making Kyoko’s heart skip a beat.

“So, do we have a deal?” She brushes a strand of hair away from Kyoko’s face as she speaks.

The detective’s breath hitches and she finds herself unable to move away. She shouldn’t go through with this or even consider such a thing. Celestia Ludenberg is a suspect and nothing more, one who would no doubt betray her as soon as she gets bored. She should just turn back now, before she does anything she’ll regret.

“Deal,” is what she says instead, watching as Celeste pulls back to face her.

Before she knows what’s happening, their lips clash together and if Kyoko had any reservations about this before, she definitely doesn't now. Her lips are gentle against her own at first, surprising the detective. Then, the other woman pulls Kyoko’s bottom lip between her teeth, giggling as she lets go.

The world around them is forgotten as they lose themselves in each other. Kyoko doesn’t know how much time passes while they remain like that, nor does she care. All she wants is to keep kissing the other girl, to taste more of her.

A hand curls around her waist, dropping something in her coat’s pocket. That’s when the other woman pulls away, and Kyoko yearns to pull her back. But she regains her composure and reluctantly lets her go, even if she wants nothing more than to kiss the gambler again and again, until they have no more breath to spare.

That one taste of her was intoxicating, and the detective can't help but crave more of her. 

Celeste smiles as she looks to Kyoko’s pocket, alerting her to the sudden weight that can be none other than the files. So, she did keep her word after all.

“Until next time, detective.”

The gambler is out the door before she can protest, and Kyoko is left staring after her. Her gloved hand goes to her lips, smiling as she remembers the other woman's touch. She knows this is unprofessional and she shouldn't get involved with someone like Celestia Ludenberg, but that knowledge does not stop her from hoping they meet again soon.


End file.
